Wache Momente
Fast die ganze Besatzung der USS Voyager leidet seit einiger Zeit unter Albträumen von demselben fremden Wesen. Chakotay versetzt sich in einen kontrollierten Traum und trifft das Wesen. Der Fremde stellt ihm eine Falle und lockt die USS Voyager zu einem Sechs-Planeten-System, wo die ganze Crew in Tiefschlaf fällt. Nur Chakotay erwacht und entdeckt, dass es sich bei den Gestalten um schlafende Wesen handelt, die in die Träume anderer eindringen, um sie so unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Alptraum von Captain Janeway Zeitgleich wird Tuvok, der gerade schläft, von der Brücke gerufen, dass er benötigt wird. Als er durch den Flur läuft, blicken ihn alle komisch an oder schauen eher weg. Als er die Brücke betritt, drehen sich alle um und beginnen schlagartig zu lachen. Tom Paris macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er etwas vergessen hat – er ist nackt. Tuvok meint, dass er in seiner Beflisshenheit, auf die Brücke zu gehen, das Anlegen seiner Uniform vergaß. Als er in sein Quartier zurück will, sieht er im Turbolift einen Fremden stehen. Captain Janeway geht ins Kasino. Es ist alles dunkel, sie ruft nach Neelix. Neelix tritt zu ihr und will wissen, ob sie die anderen beim Hereinkommen nicht gesehen hat. Er führt sie an einen Tisch, an dem vier tote Personen sitzen, die mit Spinnweben überzogen sind. Als sie Neelix fragt, wieso sie starben, antwortet, er, dass sie sie nicht rechtzeitig nach Hause gebracht hat. Plötzlich steht ein Fremder vor ihr. Tom Paris ist in einem Shuttle und sammelt Daten. Er wird von Commander Chakotay gerufen und nach dem Stand der Mission gefragt. er meldet, dass noch eine Umlaufbahn notwendig sei, um die notwendigen Daten zu sammeln. Plötzlich bricht sein primärer Warpverteiler und er verliert die Steuerontreolle und Hilfsenergie. Die Triebwerke reagieren nicht. Er meldet einen Notfall und will rausgebeamt werden. Jedoch versteht ihn Chakotay nicht. Da wird er angegriffen und sein Shuttle wird schwer beschädigt doch er kann sich der Voyager nicht verständlich machen. Er stürzt ab und dabei sieht er durch die Scheibe einen Fremden. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die vier alle geträumt haben und erschreckt aufwachen, bis auf Harry – er schläft nach seinem Schrei weiter. Akt I: Die Fremden thumb|Harry wacht nicht auf In seinem Quartier zieht sich Paris einen Morgenmantel an, als das Türsignal erklingt. Er geht zur Tür, öffnet sie und vor ihm steht B'Elanna Torres, die sich erkundigt warum Tom nicht wie verabredet zum gemeinsamen Frühstück erschienen ist. Torres erklärt, dass sie sofort nach Ende ihrer Nachtschicht dorthin gegangen war. Paris berichtet ihr von seinem Traum und dass er deshalb verschlafen hat. Da er um acht auf der Brücke sein muss, verabreden sie sich auf Freitag abends auf dem Holodeck. Tom will Ski fahren in St. Moritz. B'Elanna meint, dass sie schon das letzte Mal Ski fuhren, worauf Tom meint, dass es ihr wunderbar gefiel und sie richtig gut war. Torres will aber in ein warmes Land, wie die Fidschiinseln und Samoa. Doch Paris meint, dass man dort nichts tun könne Torres entgegnet, dass man dann zumindest im Warmen sei. Sie einigen sich auf Tahiti mit Helikopterwasserskifahren. Dann küssen sie sich. Bevor Torres geht, meint sie zu ihm, dass er sich anziehen solle, damit er noch Zeit für einen Kaffee habe. Als Paris verschlafen die Offiziersmesse betritt, fragt ihn Neelix nach seinen Wünschen und bietet ihm Rührei und Spiegelei an. Jedoch lehnt Paris dankend ab und bittet Neelix um eine Tasse Kaffee. Dieser serviert ihm eine Tasse, Paris dreht sich um und probiert einen Schluck. Jedoch spuckt er die Flüssigkeit umgehend wieder in die Tasse und wendet sich an Neelix. Er fragt ihn, ob er eine schlechte Nacht hatte, weil er ihm eine Tasse mit heißem Bratfett eingeschenkt hat. Als Tom sich erkundigt, erfährt er, dass Neelix ebenfalls einen Albtraum hatte. Neelix meint, dass die Alpträume an den drei Vollmonden liegen, an denen sie gestern vorbeigeflogen sind. Tom nimmt seine Tasse und meint, dass Neelix vielleicht auch einen Schluck trinken sollte. Janeway betritt die Brücke und erkundigt sich bei Chakotay nach Paris und Kim, die nicht pünktlich zum Dienst erschienen waren. Chakotay meint, dass er sie rufen kann, doch Janeway hält dies nicht für dringend. Außerdem habe auch sie sich verspätet. Chakotay hält dies nicht für erwähnenswert. Im Gespräch erfährt sie, dass auch ihr Gegenüber schlecht geträumt hat. Im selben Moment betritt Paris mit einer Tasse Kaffee die Brücke und entschuldigt sich für die Verspätung. Als Chakotay dem Captain von seinem Traum, in dem er mit seinem Vater im Wald Rotwild jagte. Jedoch war dies seltsam, da er sich immer weigerte zu jagen. Sie fingen das Tier und drehten es zum Töten, aber es war nicht mehr sein Vater, sondern ein scheußlich aussehender Fremder. Janeway bestätigt, ebenfalls diesen Fremden, mit scharfen Wülsten auf der Stirn und vorne am Hals gesehen zu haben. Als Paris hört, wie sie sich unterhalten, wendet er sich den beiden zu und erklärt, auch den Fremden in einem Alptraum gesehen zu haben. Janeway erkundigt sich daraufhin bei Tuvok, der ihr mitteilt im Traum einem Fremden begegnet zu sein. Dies macht den Captain stutzig. Sie beruft sie eine Konferenz der Führungsoffiziere ein und lässt den Computer Harry Kim lokalisieren, da dieser nicht auf Rufe antwortet. Der Computer lokalisiert Kim in seinem Quartier. Daraufhin geht sie mit Tuvok zu seinem Quartier, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Im Turbolift befragt Janeway Tuvok nach seinem Traum, doch ihm ist es peinlich und er versucht es zu umschreiben. Er berichtet, dass der Fremde ihn im Turbolift anstarrte und er dann in sein Quartier ging. Dort sah der Fremde ihm beim Anziehen zu. Tuvok begrüßt es, dass Janeway nicht fragt, wieso er nicht angezogen war. Als Kim die Tür nicht öffnet, überbrückt Tuvok die Türsperre und die beiden betreten sein Quartier und finden ihn bewusstlos in seinem Bett liegend auf. Janeway versucht ihn zu wecken, was ihr jedoch nicht gelingt. Auf der Krankenstation erklärt der Doktor dem Captain, dass Harry und weitere Crewmitglieder, die nicht aufgewacht waren, nicht im Koma liegen, sich jedoch in einem Hyper-REM-Zustand befinden und dass jeder Versuch, sie aufzuwecken, gescheitert ist. Seine Scans haben keine Viren, Bakterien, kein Schädeltrauma und keine Krankheiten aufgezeigt. Janeway verknüpft den Vorfall mit dem Fremden aus ihren Träumen, der bisher noch nicht identifiziert wurde. Der Doktor empfiehlt, die Crew mit allen Mitteln wachzuhalten, bis sie näheres zu der Erkrankung erfahren haben. Im Konferenzraum erstellen Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, Seven, Paris und Torres mit dem Computer ein Phantombild des Fremden. Niemand von ihnen, nicht einmal Seven, ist in der Lage, die Spezies des Fremden zu identifizieren. Paris fragt, ob diese Spezies nur ihrer Phantasie entspringt, was Torres nicht glaubt. Tuvok hält es für möglich, dass er telepathischen Kontakt herstellt. Janeway hält die für einen Angriff, doch Seven hat in der Astrometrie keine Schiffe oder Planeten gefunden, auf denen Leben möglich wäre. Daraufhin beschließt Chakotay, mit einer speziellen Traumtechnik – den lichten Träumen, mit der er den Traum kontrollieren kann – zu träumen, um mit dem Fremden möglicherweise zu kommunizieren. Paris erwähnt, dass ihm dies einmal passierte. Er träumte, dass er fiel, und konnte sich plötzlich stabilisieren, indem er dachte, er könnte fliegen. Dann hatte er die volle Kontrolle über den Traum. Die Technik, mit der er Visionen sucht, erlaubt ihm bewusst zu träumen. Janeway stimmt zu, fragt aber, wie er wieder aufwachen wll. Chakotay meint, dass er wieder erwaschen wird, wenn er ein selbstgewähltes Symbol erblickt. Wenn er das Symbol des Vollmondes im Traum erblickt, durch dreimaliges Klopfen auf den Handrücken zu erwachen. Tuvok meint, dass sie kaum konventionelle Träume erlebt haben, doch Chakotay sieht keinen anderen Weg. Außerdem könnten auch sie nicht ewig wach bleiben. Janeway stimmt zu und lässt außerdem den Doktor Chakotays Zustand überwachen. Der Rest der Crew solle inzwischen das Schiff vom Bug bis zum Heck untersuchen. Auf der Krankenstation meint der Doktor, dass er für gewöhnlich einen guten Schlaf gutheißt, muss dieses mal jedoch davon abraten. Chakotay sei auf sich allein gestellt. Chakotay beginnt mit einer Meditation. Dabei wird er vom Doktor überwacht, der seine Methode allerdings ablehnt. Der Doktor meint, dass er ihn wahrscheinlich nicht aufwecken kann. Dann wünscht Janeway Chakotay schöne Träume und dieser beginnt mit der Prozedur und schläft daraufhin ein. In seinem Traum findet er sich mit einem Speer in der Hand in einem der Korridore auf der Voyager wieder. Plötzlich erblickt er ein Reh, und er verfolgt es bis in die Offiziersmesse. Als er aus dem Fenster schaut sieht er einen Vollmond. Als er den Raum durchschreitet und sich die zweite Tür öffnet, steht vor ihm das Reh, welches sich augenblicklich in den Fremden verwandelt. Dieser schlägt ihm den Speer aus der Hand. Akt II: thumb|Im lichten Traum Der Fremde versucht ihn zu erwürgen. Er packt den Fremden am Arm und fixiert ihn mit einer Hebeltechnik. Im Gespräch erfährt Chakotay, dass der Traum die einzige Realität für die Fremden ist. Er berichtet, dass die Wachspezies sie seit Jahrhunderten angreifen und umbringen. Der Fremde meint, dass sie keine Bedrohung für sie sind. Einer nach dem Andferen würden sie einschlafen und in ihre Realität kämen, wo sie sie auslöschen würden. Chakotay bittet ihn, seine Crew aufzuwecken und sie ziehen zu lassen, was der Fremde jedoch ablehnt. Chakotay erklärt, dass er sich aufwecken kann und ihren Schlafplatz finden kann. Der Fremde weist Chakotay an, die Region zu verlassen und zu einem Sechs-Planeten-System ein Parsec entfernt zu fliegen – danach würden sie aus ihren Träumen verschwinden, und alle schlafenden Crewmitglieder würden aufwachen. Außerdem sollten sie Beten, dass sie niemals wieder von ihnen träumen. Daraufhin weckt er sich auf. Der Doktor beglückwünscht ihn und er berichtet Janeway. Chakotay erklärt, dass dies eine seiner interessantesten Missionen war. Er begibt sich mit Janeway zur Brücke. thumb|Harry ist wieder wach Als die beiden die Brücke betreten, weist Captain Janeway Tuvok an, nach einem Sechs-Planetensystem zu scannen. Nachdem der Vulkanier dieses gefunden hat, weist sie Paris an, zu dem System zu fliegen. Er erkundigt sich, nach dem Ziel ihrer Reise. Chakotay informiert sie, dass die Fremden sie dann weiterfliegen lassen und Harry und die Anderen dann aufwachen müssten. Paris erkundigt sich schon, ob sie dann schlafen dürften, doch Janeway warnt ihn vor Voreile. Der Commander meint zu Janeway, dass ihn dieser Glaube an die Aboriginies erinnert. Für sie ist die Traumwelt, so real wie die wache Welt. Janeway hält dem Entgegen, dass sie vielleicht nie aufwachen. Paris meldet bald darauf, dass sie die Grenze erreichen und Tuvok leitet die Information an den Doktor weiter. Als sie die Grenze erreichen, wachen Kim und die anderen wieder auf. Dieser erklärt Kim, dass er seit 17 Stunden hier war und Alpträume hatte. Sie mussten ihn hierher bringen, da er nicht wach wurde. Er berichtet, dass er in einem Korridor war, bricht aber ab, als Seven of Nine die Krankenstation betritt, die dem Doktor astrometrische Scans bringt, die ihm helfen sollen. Seven fordert nun Kims Hilfe in Jeffriesröhre 21 Beta an. Dieser meint zunächst, dass er noch etwas groggy sei, steht dann aber auf, um etwas zu essen. Seven will unterdessen warten, bis er wieder völlig hergestellt ist. Der Doktor befiehlt ihm, sich in einer Stunde wieder zu melden. Im Kasino erzählt Neelix B'Elanna von seinem Albtraum, in dem er in einem Topf mit perfekt abgeschmecktem Leolawurzeleintopf gekocht wurde. Währenddessen betritt Kim den Raum. Als Torres sich nach seinem Traum erkundigt, reagiert er verlegen. Seine Geschichte sei nicht interessant, doch Torres bohrt nach. Er meint dazu nur, dass er die Frau seiner Träume sah. Er lenkt das Gespräch auf Tuvok, der am Nachbartisch sitzt, und fragt ihn nach seinem Traum. Torres fragt sich, wie ein vulkanischer Alptraum aussehen könnte. Neelix spekuliert über einen vulkanischen Alptraum – allein im Exil auf einem Planeten, auf dem die einzige Kommunikationsform Lachen ist. Tuvok verwehrt ihm jedoch eine Antwort, als plötzlich das Schiff angegriffen wird und Captain Janeway Roten Alarm auslöst. Harry und Tuvok betreten die Brücke, sie sehen auf dem Hauptbildschirm ein Schiff, welches auf sie feuert. Die Waffen des Feindes sind sehr effektiv, darüber hinaus können die Phaser der Voyager kaum etwas ausrichten. Als Captain Janeway befiehlt, einen Photonentorpedo abzufeuern, fällt die Energie aus und sie werden von den Fremden gerufen. Auf dem Bildschirm erblickt die Brückencrew den Fremden aus ihren Träumen, der sie alle namentlich begrüßt. Akt III: [[Datei:Crew_wird_gefangen_genommen.jpg|thumb|Die Fremden entern die Voyager]] Janeway ruft den maschinenraum und verlangt Hilfsenergie. Plötzlich erscheinen drei weitere fremde Schiffe. Torres erkennt, dass ein örtlich begrenztes Dämpfungsfeld um das Schiff liegt und alle Antriebe daher ausgefallen sind. Chakotay meint, dass dies eine ausgeklügelte Falle war. Tuvok meldet, dass sich drei weitere Schiffe nähern und ihre Waffen aktivieren. Janeway glaubt nicht, dass sie das Schiff zerstören werden. Blitzschnell steht ein bewaffneter Enterungstrupp auf der Brücke, weitere auf dem ganzen Schiff. Da ihre Phaser nicht funktionieren, fällt das Schiff in die Hände der Fremden. Die Fremden bringen die gesamte Crew in den Frachtraum 2. Die Offiziere erkennen, dass sie ihre Schwächen erkannten, indem sie in ihre Träume eindrangen. Torres weist darauf hin, dass die Jefferies-Röhren versiegelt sind. Um ihre Besatzer abzulenken, greift Seven Harry an, sodass Paris, Torres und Chakotay sich ein wenig umsehen können. Als Chakotay eine Abdeckung von der Wand löst, sieht er einen Vollmond auf dem Display. Als er Torres mitteilt immer noch zu schlafen, tauchen hinter ihm zwei weitere Wachen auf die ihn packen, es gelingt ihm jedoch sich dreimal auf den Handrücken zu klopfen. thumb|Aufwachzeichen - Mond Daraufhin erwacht er auf der Krankenstation. Als der Doktor ihn begrüßt, fragt er sich, ob er weiterhin schläft. Er läuft zu einem Display, starrt es an, entdeckt jedoch nichts. Nirgendwo erblickt er den Mond. Auch als er sich auf den Handrücken klopft, geschieht nichts. Er erkundigt sich nach dem Captain, der Doktor teilt ihm mit, dass die gesamte Crew bis auf sie beide schläft. Vor 39 Stunden fielen alle in den Schlaf und er konnte sie nicht aufwecken. Sollte es ihm nicht gelingen, sie aufzuwecken müssen sie künstlich ernährt werden. Daraufhin zeigt ihm der Doktor die Gehirnwellenmuster einiger Crewmitglieder. Sie sind alle identisch und ein neurogenisches Feld umgibt sie. Daraus folgert Chakotay, dass alle nicht nur einfach träumen, sondern denselben Traum haben. Akt IV: Chakotay bespricht mit dem Doktor, wie die Crew versuchte den Angriff der Fremden abzuwehren. Chakotay meint, dass die Fremden irgendwo real existieren. Chakotay Chakotay bespricht mit dem Doktor, wie die Crew versuchte den Angriff der Fremden abzuwehren. Sie arbeiteten zusammen, um die Fremden zu bekämpfen. Chakotay meint, dass die Fremden irgendwo real existieren, aber dort schlafen müssen. Chakotay schlägt vor, in der „wachen Welt“ nach den Körpern der Fremden zu suchen, um sie so zu besiegen, da sie dort im Vorteil sind. Der Doktor wirft ein, dass sie nach Lebenszeichen gescannt haben und nichts finden konnten. Chakotay wirft ein, dass sie vielleicht an den falschen Orten gesucht haben. Er meint, dass sich diese Spezies nicht einfach mit konventionellen Scans finden lassen wird. Der Doktor scannt nach weiteren neurogenischen Feldern und entdeckt schließlich einen Planeten in der Nähe. Chakotay begibt sich inzwischen auf die Brücke und ändert ihren Kurs. Dort wird er vom Doktor behandelt, der ihm ein Aufputschmittel verabreicht. thumb|Planen innerhalb des Traums Zur selben Zeit beraten die anderen Führungsoffiziere in ihrer Traumwelt über das weitere Vorgehen und das Verschwinden Chakotays. Janeway meint, dass Chakotay hellwach war. Allerdings schlug er auf seinen Handrücken, um aus seinem lichten Traum zu erwachen. Sie wissen nicht, wohin er verschwand und Kim spekuliert, dass die Fremden ihn weggebeamt haben. Tuvok nimmt an, dass die Welt, in der sie sich befinden, nur ein Traum ist und Chakotay erwacht ist. Seven meint, dass diese Fremden vielleicht ein kollektives Unbewusstsein erzeugen und alle diesen Traum teilen. Paris tritt hinzu und berichtet, dass er eine Jeffriesröhre öffnen konnte. Als Tuvok, Captain Janeway und B'Elanna durch eine Jefferies-Röhre den Maschinenraum betreten, erkennen sie, dass dem Warpkern alle Energie entzogen wurde. Während Tuvok Phasergewehre holt, reaktiviert B'Elanna die Energie und will die Energie reaktivieren. Sie erkennt, dass die Fremden offenbar eine Oberwelleninfusionstechnologie verwenden. Sie versucht die Eindämmungsfrequenz zu isolieren, um die Hauptenergie zu reaktivieren. Sie löst damit einen Warpkernbruch aus. Da es ihnen nicht möglich ist, den Kern abzustoßen, ist Captain Janeway verwundert und verlässt nicht fluchtartig wie die Anderen den Maschinenraum, um sich zu retten. Als B'Elanna und Tuvok den Raum verlassen haben, bricht der Warpkern, was Captain Janeway nicht hätte überleben können. Diese verlässt jedoch unversehrt den Raum und beweist damit, dass sie alle nur träumen und somit immun gegen alle Bedrohungen sind. Akt V: Der Captain betritt zusammen mit dem Doktor die Brücke, was Chakotay verwundert. Als der Doktor Tom, der auf seiner Konsole eingeschlafen ist, weckt, erblickt Chakotay erneut den Vollmond auf dem Hauptbildschirm. Als er Janeway mitteilt, dass dies nicht Torres meint, dass die Warpkernexplosion sie hätte töten müssen. Sie erkennen, dass zu viel nicht zusammenpasst. Tuvok meint, dass sie als Captain nicht leichtfertig ihr Leben aufs Speil hätte setzen dürfen. Der Captain betritt zusammen mit dem Doktor die Brücke, was Chakotay verwundert. Als der Doktor Tom, der auf seiner Konsole eingeschlafen ist, weckt, erblickt Chakotay erneut den Vollmond auf dem Hauptbildschirm. Als er Janeway mitteilt, dass dies nicht real wäre, wendet sich diese an den Doktor, der bei ihm Paranoia diagnostiziert. Chakotay ist nicht in der Lage sich aufzuwecken, doch als der Doktor ihm gewaltsam ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht, wacht er auf der Brücke neben dem Doktor auf, der ihm ein Hypospray mit einem Aufputschmittel gegeben hat. Er berichtet, dass Chakotay eingeschlafen ist. thumb|Schlafort der Traumspezies Chakotay sieht auf dem Bildschirm den Planeten der Fremden. Ausgestattet mit einem weiteren Hypospray mit einem Animazinderivat beamt Chakotay auf die Oberfläche. Dort findet er eine Höhle mit tausenden der Fremden, die dort schlafen. Mit seinem Tricorder scannt er die Höhle und sieht sich um. In der Traumwelt versuchen Janeway, Tuvok und Torres inzwischen das Schiff zurückzuerobern. Ein Fremder versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass sie in Gefahr sind. Tuvok und Janeway werden von den Fremden beschossen, was ihnen jedoch keinerlei Schaden zufügt. Sie gehen an den Fremden vorbei in den Frachtraum und informieren den Rest der Crew über den Traum. Der Anführer meint zu Janeway, dass sie sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher sei. Er fragt, was mit ihren Körpern in der realen Welt passiert. Er meint, dass sie nicht verhindern können, dass ihre Körper zerfallen. Chakotay entdeckt auch einen Verstärker für das neurogenische Feld, den er aber nicht zerstören kann, da er durch ein Kraftfeld geschützt wird. Als er müde wird, empfiehlt der Doktor das Hypospray zu benutzen. Chakotay kommt nun der Gedanke, dass er mit dem Animazin einen der Fremden aufwecken könnte. Der Doktor ist gerne bereit über vergleichende Pharmakologie zu diskutieren, doch der Doktor besteht darauf, dass Chakotay sich das Hypospray verabreicht. Doch Chakotay bleibt bei seinem Plan. Er befiehlt dem MHN auf die Brücke zu gehen und auf ihn einen Photonentorpedo abzufeuern, um die Wesen und den Transmitter zu zerstören, wenn er in fünf Minuten kein Signal von ihm erhält. Der Doktor befolgt dies widerwillig und Chakotay weckt einen der Fremden auf. Dieser verschwindet plötzlich aus der Traumwelt, was von den Fremden aber auch von Janeway bemerkt wird. Chakotay bedroht den Fremden mit einem Phaser und zwingt ihn, den Verstärker abzuschalten. Hierbei schläft er jedoch ein und kehrt zurück in die Traumwelt. Dort schildert er den Fremden die Lage und zwingt sie den Verstärker zu deaktivieren, da sie sonst alle in zwei Minuten zerstört werden. Der Fremde meint, dass Chakotay dann auch getötet wird. Daher glaubt er, dass er lügt. Allerdings meint Chakotay dass sie beide in ihrem Schlaf sterben werden. Dies schüchtert die Fremden ein und sie deaktivieren den Verstärker. thumb|Nächtliches Treffen Chakotay dreht sich im Bett hin und her, und dann steht er auf und geht ins Kasino, dort trifft er Neelix der auch nicht schlafen kann und gerade die Schränke umräumt. Tom und Harry kommen gerade von einem Hoverballspiel, da sie hoffen dadurch müde zu werden. Sie setzen sich bei einer Tasse Tee zusammen, und Neelix gibt zu, langsam Gefallen an diesen nächtlichen Treffen zu finden. Da tritt auch noch Tuvok ein, er gähnt, und Chakotay meint, er komme wohl schon zum frühstücken. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Produktionsnotizen Darsteller und Charaktere Dies ist die erste Folge in der Roxann Dawson einen Kittel trägt. Wahrscheinlich geschah dies zur Kaschierung ihres Bauches, da sie schwanger war. In den folgenden 10 Folgen trug sie stets den Kittel, außer in , wo sie eine Schwangere verkörpert. Sie wurde dann stets nur in Nahaufnahme des Oberkörpers ab der Brust aufwärts gezeigt, bis sie während der Produktion der Folge schließlich ihr Kind gebar und ab der Folge wieder ganzkörper gezeigt wurde. Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler Das in der Episode erwähnte "lichte Träumen" ist ein Übersetzungsfehler. In der englischen Episode heißt es "lucid dreaming", ein fester Begriff, der sich im Deutschen als "Klarträumen" oder "luzides Träumen" auf das in der Episode beschriebene Phänomen bezieht, sich seiner Träume bewusst zu sein und sie steuern zu können. Siehe z.B. Wikipedia: Artikel Klartraum. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Waking Moments (episode) es:Waking Moments fr:Waking Moments (épisode) nl:Waking Moments Kategorie:Episode (VOY)